comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2018-08-09 - Silver won't kill humans...right?
The church door has been broken open. The lock busted, the door is slightly ajar, and outside is a 'Peter's Pet Patrol' van, parked rather poorly in two parking spaces. Left the lights on too. Poor advertisement for a business really. But what's happening inside the church is even less savory. "I brought the wooden stakes!" says Charles, yanking them out of his bag. He displays them proudly, gaining him the scorn of his teammates. "That's vampires, moron," says one, Peter by name. "This one's a werewolf. You do know how to kill a wer don't you? We went over this in the briefing." "Uh...remind me," Charles says, the stakes falling back into his bag. "Silver..." says the lady behind them, as if speaking to an imbecile. She pulls out a pistol from her pocket, slapping it into her own palm annoyedly. This conversation would be comical if they weren't standing over the bound body of a young lady, up on the top of the altar. She appears to be unconscious, her lightly freckled face unresponsive to the threats. Extremely short red hair covers most of a lump on her forehead; it appears she was slugged rather hard to get her here, and her arms...well, they're bound with what appears to be steel chains! Overkill for what seems to be a ten year old child. Coming out of SoHo, Sersi the Eternal cocks her head over to the side then in passing as she hears noise, chaos, and.. Apparently dubstep coming from a passing car going past that is blaring out Weird Al's 'White and Nerdy'. So, with a quizzical expression (both at what passes for popular media and the sounds of forced entry) the green attired woman goes to teleport in that direction. Coming out of a portal some dozen meters or so away from the entrance of the aparent break in, she goes to listen then and goes to try and scan the area. Superboy is flying overhead, and spots the shoddy parking job. "Really?" he asks, and lands, picking the truck up and setting it down, neatly between the lines. "Seriously, like Parking isn't hard enough in Manhattan." He reaches inside the van, turning the lights off. "And running the battery down." He walks into the church. "Hey! Someone left the lights on!" He freezes, brightly colored body suit, red and blue leather jacket, swept back undercut. He stares at the armed hunters, and the bound girl for a beat. It was just another evening patrol, everything going smoothly for the most part. That is, until Victor Stone spotted a lone van, parked rather poorly in the lot of a church. Further investigation from the roof of the building across the street reveals that the lock has been broken and the door is standing open. Curious. "This is Cyborg, I've got a possible crime in progress. I'm going to investi- oh for the love of all that is good in this world. Superboy, do you have your radio on? What are you /doing/?" Vic transmits over several frequencies, before hopping down to the sidewalk and leaping across the street, jogging up behind Kon-El. "Well, cover's already blown, let's see what's going on here..." Oh. That doesn't look good. Snapping up his sonic arm cannon, Vic steps around Superboy and speaks in a loud, commanding tone. "Okay, I don't know who you guys are or what you think you're doing, but it looks to /me/ like you're about to shoot an unarmed, unconscious girl. Explain, and don't you /dare/ pull that trigger." The trio look at each other, then at the trio who've arrived. They pause, which is good, but don't back down, which is bad. "This probably looks worse than it really is," says Peter. He pulls out a silver dagger from his pocket, then says, "We're not going to kill anyone. It's a good deed, really!" Samantha nods, that'd be the girl here who's not bound up. "Right," she waves her pistol amiably. "It's not killing if it's not a person anyway." Charles nods, waving his wooden stakes. He likes to feel included. But Peter speaks over him, adding, "She's not human. I promise." Leaning forward conspiratorially, he goes to tell everyone The Secret. "She's a...werewolf!" No, this isn't a mutant hunt. It's much, much stupider than that. Which is when the girl's eyes shoot open, and she looks around on the altar. Takes in where she is. Begins to panic. Sersi takes a moment to assess as she hears the sounds of someone huddling inside then in fear as well as the others approaching from outside. She goes to ponder then, and over into the interior she moves to teleport. THere's a flash over of her appearing over inside then as the green clad woman goes to glance about and holds a hand up theatrically. "Hold." Her tone is firm. "Offspring of the Kree inquisition, I tell thee to bring thyselves to heel and explain thineselves or thee will be -made- to heel." Her tone is enhanced as she uses a light telekinetic trick to having it *boom* over throughout the interior architecture. Vic just gives the trio a look of utter disbelief. "You're... completely serious about this, aren't you? I can't tell if you're stupid or insane or both." he says, glancing briefly at Kon and back towards Sersi, whom he's just picked up on passive sensors. "Okay, look, just drop the weapons and we can get this all sorted out in-" And then Sersi teleports in with her booming theatrics, and Vic sighs. "Please don't escalate the situation any further..." Glancing toward Kon-El again, he whispers, "How fast can you get that girl out of harm's way?" Superboy glances at the weapons as they're held up, looking momentarily confused by the stakes. "Yeah... the family tree I'm willing to publicly claim is almost entirely aliens. So the 'it's not murder if they aren't human' thing... not gonna fly," he says, talking with a lot of hand gestures, as if attempting to reel the less than bright bulbs in to his point. "That's if she even is a werewolf. I've met a lot of things, not sure I've met a werewolf." He glances briefly to Vic, then quietly whispers out of the corner of his mouth. "As long as they're looking at us and not her... fast enough. It's the 'after' I'm a bit worried about." Girl on the Altar, who isn't getting married so should not be at any altars any time soon, squirms a little bit. She actually looks worried, looking up at the people with weapons. The dagger is a little close for comfort. And she seems to shift, somehow, giving some level of credence to the claims of these potential murderers! Red fur springs out on her arms, and she grows a bit! Unfortunately the solid steel bindings seem to cause her some level of pain under the gag, and she shifts back to human. That did not look pleasant. "See! She's a werewolf! If we kill her it's good!" That was Charles. Peter and Samantha both are looking at the incoming heroes, Samantha holding her ears a bit. Peter says, "It's okay, really. We're the good guys. Here, I've got proof. If we kill her with silver and she dies, she's a werewolf, right?" He turns to Rahne, raising his hands, and goes to stab her in the heart. Rahne's eyes open wide, nonvocally protesting this course of action. She's quite certain that she could come up with a protest. Something involving squirrels...yeah, she's not completely logical atm. The blade starts to fall, as Samantha aims her pistol at Sersi. Just in case; someone's got to keep the heroes at bay. "We're doing what's right for all humanity!" Sersi considers, "I don't know. If I were to take those blades and then use them to stab you, would you not be injured to them? So would that not mean that if you die to them you are werewolves as well?" The Eternal woman looks almost giddy at the thought. Then ponders. "But, if one wishes for me to look more the part.." Her attire shifts then. It morphst hen as a large forked hat is upon her head. One hand is holding a broom now over in it as her attire goes to shift to mostly black then as some skulls are over on it in strategic places. "This is better! I have not worn it for a long time. NOw, do I go abra cadabra or something else in this day and age then when it comes to offering proof?" Uh-Oh. On the upside, the attention of everyoneon the room is probably focused on her now. Vic watches the girl shift slightly, but really, whether she's a werewolf or not isn't the issue here. The girl hasn't done anything wrong to his knowledge, and these idiot teens are /definitely/ trying to commit murder. The choice is pretty obvious! As that knife starts falling, Vic adjusts the output of his sonic cannon to non-lethal levels and fires a blast at Peter's center of mass. He /might/ have a broken rib or two, depending on how he lands, but nobody's dying tonight on Cyborg's watch. When the more sensibly armed hunters go for their targets, Superboy doesn't have time to worry about 'after.' He's been at this his entire life, he'll improvise. There's a primary colored blur of motion, the hunters feeling a breeze of displaced air, and Rahne, fuzzy or not, is no longer on the altar. He sets her down more gently than he picked her up, snapping the chain holding her cuffs together. The female with the pistol is aimed at Sersi, who goes into a monologue that must be a free action because it takes a lot longer than she really has for the response time! She blinks, then sees what Sersi's become..and decides that it's a witch and maybe silver will work on HER too! So she fires on Sersi with (gasp) silver bullets! The dagger sinks into the altar, wobbling slightly. It has nobody holding it's handle, given that Peter slams into the far wall. A 'whoof' noise comes out of him as he's knocked there, the sonics being mercifully gentle. Though I doubt he'd agree with that right this moment. Charles however stands there looking like Charles. He decides, hey, maybe wooden stakes are the answer after all. Which is when Rahne looks up at Kon, then blinks. Surprised to see him, clearly. Then her eyes hit Charles, Peter and Samantha. And turn yellow. Then there's a full-sized red wolf trying to squirm out of Kon's arms, jaws snarling. Apparently she'd like to have a few words with these people herself. Charles slowly, carefully, puts his stakes away in his bag. "I'll just be going, then..." The bullets hit Sersi while she is narrating. She does not let it interrupt her monologue. Then she tsks, "How rude." THen her hand goes up and over to encant over at the female with the pistol. "You have annoyed me. For that.. You shall suffer the consequences." As the other two have rescued Rahne and dealt with those who would have tried to kill her, Sersi's eyes would glow a bright green as energy built up. "For threatening those whom have done you no harm and justifying your slaughter of them, I shall put you in such a place for those whom might find such a thin.." The other femlae that had just shot her would start to in turn shrink.. Shrinking down to about the size of her own head.. Nose growing upwards to take on a form like a beak.. Arms twisting up to form feathered wings.. Legs drawing up underneath her to be small clawed feet.. and the woman would be shifted over to a form of that of poultry. "Now convince me to not let her devour you if she is hungry." "Temper, young lady," Superboy says, restraining the wolf with a hand on it's shoulder, and quite a bit of telekinetic force. He looks to Charles. "Yeah, I think we've got you on breaking and entering, kidnapping, conspiracy to commit murder, and double parking," he says and, with a somewhat apologetic look, he taps a nearby... whatever the religious types call the staff with a metal cross on the end. It goes flying, catching Charles across the back of the knees. In a few short seconds, it's all over... almost. Vic turns his cannon toward Samantha, but he doesn't have enough time to stop her before she pulls the trigger. He stops himself once he realizes that Sersi is unharmed, however, and just blinks dumbfoundedly at the girl turning into a chicken. "Oh. A magic user. Enchantress? Something." Huh. With Charles taken care of thanks to Kon-El, and the wolf girl restrained for the moment, Vic moves forward to check on Peter and make sure he doesn't have any additional weapons on him. Once that's done, he turns toward Sersi with a frown. "Okay, I'm gonna thank you for the help and all, but it's going to be hard to bring her to court like that. Change her back, please." Peter is mostly groaning and holding his ribs. He looks up at Cyborg, then whispers, "I surrender? Don't let the werewolf eat my friend...please?" Finally, an almost reasonable statement out of him. Rahne shifts back to human again, in what appears to be a black unitard that magically appears on her body when she does. "My Laird! Ah was going to..." she puts a hand over her mouth, apparently horrified, and looks at the chicken. Back to Kon, and Sersi and Cyborg, and then curls up on the floor and puts her hands over her head. "Ah was going to eat her.." It sounds like she might not be happy with that now that she's changed back to human. There's some...discrepancy between morals in her two forms, apparently. Samantha clucks and runs around the room. She makes her case as well as she can, given the 'chicken' status effect. Sersi loosk over at Cyborg, and then responds simply, "No! I will not. I am sure that if she survives she will remember not ot be so tasty in the future. If not, I am sure that if she does survive she can find someone else to possibly try and transmutate her back to her original form." Sersi does not mention this is done by reality warping psionics rather than magic, so attempting to find a mage may not be the best course. She turns to Rahne, "IF you are hungry, I have nod doubts that you would find her delicious. I am reasonaby sure.." Sersi ponders then. Her hand went to flash. In her hand appears some.. Yes, it is barbecue sauce. Her other hand goes to glow then and a small fire appears on the floor glowing. "I thought your thing was pigs," Superboy mentions to Sersi, apparently recognizing her from their previous meeting. Then again, someone introduces themselves as 'Circe' and you take notice, even if your girlfriend isn't an honorary Amazon. He rubs at Rahne's back. "And they were going to kill you. The important thing is that they didn't, and neither did you." He gives her a gentle smile. "You okay?" Vic does not look very amused. "She's a dumb teen who didn't know any better. I'm pretty sure being turned into a chicken is plenty traumatic enough on its own. Regardless though, she's a citizen of the United States who committed a crime within the United States, and must be punished by United States law. There's no need to make things worse with a missing persons case." he says to Sersi, trying to reason with her. He at least seems to have picked up on her not being a native. Rahne looks horrified. She says to Kon, quietly, "Ah nearly ate 'er! That be a sin in th' een ay th' laird, sairr." But she sits up, calming herself, and looks at the chicken. At Sersi, and at the room. "But thes be a place ay forgiveness. Ah was th' body fa nearly died in thes, ma'am, an' Ah say she deserves a second chance." She pleads for the chicken's life, still on her knees. With a request, not an order. "Please?" Sersi goes to let out a sigh, "Since you have asked it." This is Rahne's judgement. "But, I was not aware that attempting to murder and eviscerate those was considered part of the normal expression of growing up and maturing! If that is how society has changed in the last few centuries, then I shall have to be sure to factor it into things if it is expected and a cultural norm." Her response there might be setting Kon-El or Cyborg on edge even /more/ now. Even if it's coming off with almost radiant amusement. But, ehr fingers snapped over, and the woman would be bak to 'normal' with a blanket thrown over her body. "Remember that you were not a snack because the one whom you thought to cull decided you were not worth it. Remember in the future that you were saved the consequences of your actions by -her- mercy. Because had she she not asked for it.." Her tone is firm. And she finally responds to KOn-El. "Oh, I prefer variety! Also as a sow she would be somewhat bulkier and less prone to be injured by going into traffic nor pursued by those whom might find her particularly appetizing." "You haven't seen all the new and creative users Americans have found for pork," Superboy remarks, and looks to the blanket clad no longer a chicken. "Vic, you're the one with a police radio in your skull. Care to do the honors?" He gives a gentle smile to Rahne. "You were the bigger person. End of the day, that's what matters. Take it from someone that can rip a car in half, 'impulse' doesn't define you." He looks to Sersi. "When we met before, you told me you were attempting to reclaim your image from the damage Homer did to it. Is that still true?" Vic breathes a sigh of relief as the transformation is reversed. "Unfortunately it seems to happen more and more frequently nowadays... but it's still against the law, and the court will decide their punishment." he says, keeping a wary eye on Sersi as he makes a call to the police to report the incident. "Already on it, Superboy." Rahne Sinclair sighs, looking down at herself as she realizes she's with boys and significantly underdressed. She would not be seen in this state, but it's what she has to get used to now. New world, new rules. "Ah be a monster m'sel, but ah thank ye all for tha'. An' for savin' me." She has quite the accent, cleary a hardcore Scot, but it's fairly understandable. Now. You should have heard her talk on the first day. Charles and Peter and Samantha huddle together to wait for the police, though Charles actually says, "We're not going to kill the werew.." before Samantha ELBOWS him in the gut! Really hard! No, apparently they are not. Rahne Sinclair looks at Sersi, then away. "Thank ye ma'am. God loves ye." Sersi wiggles her fingers to Kon-El, "In that case, they came to my home, they stole what I had, and they inflicted damage upon my residence. I believe in consequence and compensation." She wiggles her fingers once more. "I feel that those whom do such -things- deserve consequence. These young ones shall not demonstrate any capacity to learn from thier mistakes. So I will -ensure- that they do or there will be -consequence-. DO you /understand/ me little ones?" Her tone is hard. "Or do you wish for me to go inside your heads to see what you truly feel and think then before I decide whether judgement shall be sufficient?" "This is probably the point where Superman would point out that you're not in your house," Kon says with a thumb towards the cross on the wall. He looks to Rahne. "You're not a monster. Monsters get bad raps anyway." He shrugs out of his jacket, offering it to the Scot. The attempted murderer can make due with the blanket. He turns back to Sersi. "You told me you want to protect this world, to be a positive force. That means protecting this world's people... especially if they might not deserve it." Vic glances over at Rahne to make sure she's alright. Odd change in dress maybe, but she looks unharmed. Even the fear from almost being murdered seems to have faded. "Alright, let's just try not to make things more complicated, everyone. The situation's been defused, these kids are going to be tried for their crimes, and I'm sure they've learned a very valuable lesson from this incident. Nobody was actually hurt as far as I can tell." Rahne whispers, "Thank ye," so fast it's almost unheard, that jacket going on as quickly. She's met him before, so it's allowed. And makes her feel more comfortable. Showing off her hips like that. Horror. She carefully does not look at Sersi's cleavage right now, trying very hard not to criticize the ones who just saved her unworthy life. Though she isn't sure how to react to what Sersi is suggesting, so she nods at Vic quietly. Apparently a naturally shy young lady, she's not going to draw attention to herself. "We saw her change to a wolf, out in the streets. People are going to notice that there's a werewolf in New York." That was Peter. He's not threatening, now. Just talking. Sersi's look grows a bit less fierce then as she dips her head, "Very well. In that you are correct. I have erred and I apologize." SHe is sincere in that - the Boy of Steel has a point in the matter. No matter what his girlfriend might think in circumstances otherwise! SErsi then dips her head over to Rahne as her outfit shifts back to the one she entered with. Then Sersi ponders, "In this day in roughly the last six hours, I have turned you into a poultry, seen at least two small scale alien invasions, seen a half alien engaging to save yourselves, seen at least five instnaces of active prejudice, and some sort of giant mutated confectionary going on a rampage through fifth avenue before it was brought down by concentrated heat blasts outside of a Hershey complex. I am unsure as to why you have prioritized chasing after something that is some sort of lupine above those other instances. What makes this more pressing than underground invasions of moloids, the occasional enlarged reptiloid from the darkest depths, and others that assault this world with peril near daily?" "Yeah, and friend of ours," he says, gesturing between him self and Cyborg, "turns into wolves, bears, dinosaurs, did a unicorn for a birthday party once. Also... it's freaking New York. I moved here for college because a half kryptonian government science project test tube baby honestly BLENDS around here. In the last week, I've seen a Rhino Man, an Octopus with a PhD, some geezer dressed as a vulture, 2 Hulks, a guy who shoots webs, and that's barely touching the stuff I see around the Avengers headquarters." He looks to Sersi. "Wait, I missed Smores?!" Vic can't help it. He laughs at Peter's statement, his hand cannon transforming back into just a hand as he supports himself on the altar to keep from falling over. When he finally manages to calm down, he wipes away a tear and says, "You forgot about the time travelers and rocket-powered apes. Oh, and the martian, and I think we've had a few demons around too. Heck, /Batman/ is weirder than all of this." A moment passes. "Just don't tell him I said that." Rahne Sinclair is mostly concerned with her clothing. She's uncertain if she'll be able to return Kon his jacket now, but the smile she gives Sersi for the dress, a modest and cool one, is real and honest. More than any thanks, she really means it and hopes the woman knows. Then she looks up at Vic and says, "Th' Batman be real?" Yes, that's what she picked out of all that. Peter however closes his mouth, likely to actually think about the points being made. Then opens it again, and says, "So...I'm supposed to just ignore the ones that I can help with? We're losing our world here. I'm trying to help." Samantha nods, "We're the good guys here. I mean, we can't stop aliens. We could help with this small one." She nods at Rahne, who frowns at being nodded at. Sersi nods further to Kon's commentary, "There was some sort of green.. Goo creature chasing afte rit openly screaming 'CHOCCO' and a man in a blue uniform of osme sort of insectoid and a brightly attired dolt in a golden outfit followed by a robot chasing after him screaming at the top of thier lungs if that helps narrow down the circumstances." She smiles at Peter then, "Are you wishing to make me do something to otherwise reconsider the clemency which you have been granted? After the words of wisdom, you are making me strongly doubt your capability to learn from any consequence whatsoever. Rehabilitation is supposed to include that. IF you will fail no matter what.." S he warns. Kon does gives a slight frown at the loss of his jacket, and then the idiots keep talking, and he rises, not to his feet, but floating, eye level with the group as he flies over, very, very close to their faces. "Half-alien here, who DOES deal with the aliens, and the mole monsters, and the giant fire-breathing lizards, and the threats from across the multiverse, and the evil gods from other worlds." He grins, showing quite a bit of teeth. They're not particularly pointy. They're just normal, human seeming teeth, but dude just copped to fighting Gods and Godzilla. "So... here's a tip from a professional. Was she hurting anyone? Was anything broken? Was anyone bleeding? Were any laws being broken?" he asks, voice rapidly picking up pace. "Did you reach out to actual authorities? Was she actually a threat, or, did you, who are officially OFF the good guy, just decide to be racist jackasses and kidnap and attempt to murder a little girl?" He makes eye contact with Peter, his eyes a piercing ice blue. "As a card carrying member of the good guys, that makes you a BAD guy," he says, as if explaining things to a particularly slow witted child. Vic's known Kon for a while, he's been sarcastic at villains before, but he's never been both sarcastic, condescending, and pissed off." Floating a foot and a half off the floor like he's Linda freaking Blair has never looked so intimidating. So yeah. Peter and Samantha both shut their mouths at this point. Which is probably the best decision they've made all day. Charles says, "We're sorry?" rather petulantly, which is likely talking for the group. Though they may need a bit more time in prison to really drive the point home. Rahne puts a hand on both Sersi's and Kon's hands. Just a gentle touch, but she tries to do her best here. "Please, no." She's so small, her hair is...ridiculous, but she really doesn't want anyone hurt. She may never be intimidating though. Sersi ahems, "You are not giving me any degree of incntive to grant you mercy a second time. Particularly when you are the type whom does not have sufficient pattern recognition to in front of the ones whom stopped you from an active homicide that you felt it was justified and would pursue it again. So, if you consider such a thing, then I will merely note that I shall in turn hold myself to the same standards. So, explain to me why.. What is good for the goose is not so for the gander?" She brightens. "That is what I shall turn you into if I do not find your explanation convincing." Superboy looks to Rahne, and lands, standing up. He gives her shoulder a squeeze. He turns to Sersi, holding up a hand in the internationally recognized gesture for 'stop.' "The police are on their way, I can hear them now. Leave it for the authorities. If they've got this much sense in front of someone who can literally turn them into cockroaches, they probably aren't going to be too bright in front of a judge either." He turns to Rahne. "Did you need a ride home?" Rahne Sinclair looks around. Then she says, "That be depending. Where am I?" So, the answer to Kon's question is likely a 'yes'. But she smiles at everyone, blessing them all. In her heart. It's a church. That's how you pray for someone here. From a lady who believes, it might just work.